


The Alliance

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, BAMF Luke Skywalker, But you can ignore it lol, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Hints at Din/Luke, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, My Prediction of Season 3, Protective Din Djarin, The Force, ill say why in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: "Luke makes his mind up at that point. He looks down at his droid companion and says, 'Artoo, prepare the ship. I'll be right back.'"My prediction for season 3.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 37
Kudos: 504





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!!
> 
> i'm late but that episode made me cry a lot lol
> 
> LUKE MOTHERFUCKING SKYWALKER??? goddamn theyre spoiling us after also giving us ahsoka AND boba fett
> 
> but anyway, why i thino this is gonna happen? well, remember how dramatically force awakens ended only for the last jedi to (shittily and ooc of luke) to act how we didn't expect him to? well, that could happen here, too, and luke just can't bring it on himself to seperate them, so he goes back to fetch din up since he's the last jedi and he's making the new order and he can make it how he wants!!!
> 
> also...... wasn't expecting to start shipping luke and din, but, you can get surprised with anything nowadays and not be surprised at the same time anymore. that doesn't make sense. whatever i'm tired. 
> 
> so there are little hints of luke being gay and getting a lil crush on din, but they're not major so they won't take from the story if you don't like the ship haha
> 
> anyway!!! enjoy!!!

The hum of his lightsaber is a familiar sound, the weight of it in his hand a comforting normal. The Force beckons him here, whispering of the Child that had reached so clearly to him through the Force. He cuts through any obstacle that gets in his way- those currently being strangely shaped droids that almost resemble the mask of his father. 

He can feel the Child- Grogu- reaching out to him again, this time more clearly than it had been when they were planets apart. He quickly reaches out in return, and their signatures melt together. Grogu shares what has happened to him here-  _ Pain, fear, agony, loneliness _ \- and then shows him the people he was currently with-  _ safety, friends, comfort _ . Then he focuses solely on a Mandalorian dressed in full beskar armor,  _ Father, love, protection, family _ . 

So who he was with now meant him no harm, and by extent, they didn't mean Luke harm. Or, more specifically, the Mandalorian the Child claimed as his father didn't hold any malice towards the Jedi. He had been the one actively helping Grogu find him, after all. 

He reaches the blast doors to the main control center of the ship, sensing Grogu just on the other side. Nonetheless, he waits patiently for the doors to slide open, to reveal the sight of the odd group now facing him. 

He spots three Mandalorians- including the one Grogu called Father- a former Rebel shock trooper, and what he has the feeling to be an assassin. He keeps his lightsaber pointed low and at the ground, before his eyes land on Grogu, who he was here to help in the first place, and extinguished it altogether. 

Grogu is peeking out at him from around the side of a chair, with the Mandalorian dressed in beskar standing between him and the Jedi. Luke could sense this Mandalorian’s love and protectiveness of Grogu, and could tell that he would give anything up for the small creature behind him. Which, he probably already had to get to this point. 

“Are you a Jedi?” the Mandalorian asked suddenly, recapturing Luke’s attention at the mundane question. Had he been younger, Luke would have scoffed at the question. As it was now, he simply nods in reply serenely. This man hadn't even known what Jedi were previously, and now he risked everything to find one in Luke. He wouldn't be rude in response. 

He returns his gaze to Grogu, before beckoning to him. “Come now, little one,” he said gently, sending waves of calm and welcoming through the Force. Grogu’s ears perk as he accepts the waves of calm, but his eyes drift to his father, unsure of what to do. 

“He doesn't want to go with you,” the Mandalorian stated, and Luke could just hear the shaking in his voice. He nearly frowns, heart constricting at the despair that was rolling from the Mandalorian in tidal waves. He was exhausted, but so happy to have his son back with him, safe, but also distraught at the idea of being separated from him again, even if it was the best course of action for him. 

“No. He wants your permission to,” Luke softly corrected, crossing his hands in front of himself. He keeps himself poised, even as his own feelings war within himself. He doesn't want to separate this child from his parent and ruin the relationship he'd always longed for as a child himself. But he also knew the child would never be truly safe until he was trained in the ways of the Force. If only there was another way- unless, perhaps, there is…

The Mandalorian pauses before turning to lift the child tentatively into his arms, all soft and careful even with the hard and sharp pieces of beskar armor. “Well, go on,” he said to Grogu, his voice cracking midway through his words. Luke could hear the tears gathering in his eyes even if he couldn't see them. “You belong with him, he is one of your kind. I'll see you again, I promise.” 

Luke stays silent, merely watching as Grogu reaches up to the mask, cooing quietly to his father. A respective hush has fallen over the room, each occupant knowing the tragedy of the situation. 

With a single hand, the Mandalorian removes his helmet with a slight hiss, and the collective surprise of everyone in the room hits Luke like a brick wall. Well, apparently, that hadn't been expected. Even Grogu lets out a small gasp, his shock and appreciation of the action flowing through the Force like a roaring river. 

Grogu lightly touches the Mandalorian’s exposed face, one that Luke found to be beautiful in its own way. He holds his breath, and could tell the others were as well, until, finally, the Mandalorian is crouching, carefully placing the child on the ground. 

But Grogu remains at his side, lightly hugging his leg, cooing to him in a comforting way. In fact, he was currently trying to soothe the Mandalorian through the Force, even if his father couldn't feel it. 

Artoo rolls in with a chirp of greeting, and Grogu’s large ears perk immediately. He turns, his already wide eyes growing even large in size as waves of familiarity rush through the Force around him. Luke takes note of this, especially as flashes of a strange, glowing place race across his mind, highlighted with thoughts of  _ warmth, comfort, friends, safety _ . 

Grogu waddles over to Artoo, who beeps excitedly, informing Luke of his knowledge of the child as well. Apparently, Artoo and Grogu had met and known one another a lifetime ago. Luke would have to ask Artoo about this fact later on. 

For now, he crouched before Grogu, gently picking him up from the ground when requested to by the child. He holds the child close, and Grogu whispers to him of his mixture of anxiety and excitement of this new chapter in his life. Luke smiles in return, and offers his own excitement of it. 

He carries Grogu all the way to the hangar until the child begins to grunt in dissatisfaction, wriggling in his arms. Luke paused, feeling both the child’s unhappiness with the situation as well as his own. It just didn't sit right with him to not bring the Mandalorian with them, as well. He was clearly the father of Grogu, even if he hasn't admitted to this fact aloud, and neither party was very happy with this arrangement. 

Grogu looks up at him with wide, teary eyes, and prods at Luke’s signature questioningly.  _ Father? Family? Jedi. Stranger. Unsure. Father? Father? Accompany? _

Luke makes his mind up at that point. He looks down at his droid companion and says, “Artoo, prepare the ship. I'll be right back.” 

He makes it back to the ship’s control room just as the Mandalorians in the group were beginning to grow tense with one another. The red headed Mandalorian from before was glaring daggers at the father of Grogu, a mixture of resentment and guilt swirling around her. The Mandalorian accompanying her is unsure of what to do, and Grogu’s father is uneasy, uncomfortable, and greatly upset. He has also replaced his mask when Luke steps back into the room, and the shock trooper from before instantly notices his return. 

She waves dramatically to capture the three Mandalorian’s attentions, before pointing towards Luke, who now suddenly felt awkward. He'd done all that to make a dramatic entrance, meeting, and exit, only to return like a child that was trying to skip class. He hadn't fully thought this out, yet, and now, with all of them staring at him, he still wasn't sure of what to do. 

Luckily, Grogu’s father speaks up, “What are you doing back here?”

Luke draws in a deep breath to clear his mind, and to keep his calm exterior intact. A small part of him wished that Grogu’s father had kept the mask off, but he seemed more comfortable with it on. A shame, Luke quite liked his face. 

“I thought you were coming,” he replied in his calm, Jedi tone. Or, that's what Han called it. Han always said he became a completely different person when he was “acting like a Jedi”. “Grogu certainly wants you to.” 

The Mandalorian seems to be taken aback. The room fell silent for a few moments, until he said, “I thought he was meant to go with you… only.” 

“Perhaps in the old days, he would have,” Luke said, keeping his tone even. Even as he was still reeling with what to say on the inside. “But times have changed- and since I am rebuilding the Order, I can have it changed as well.” He smiles gently, lightly squeezing one of Grogu’s hands when he cooes. “And besides, he has an attachment with you. I cannot willingly separate you.” 

Another silence falls over the room. “The last Jedi I spoke with told me that is why she could not train him,” the Mandalorian said finally, perking Luke’s interest. He'd spoken with another Jedi? Perhaps one of the Jedi left over from the Purge? His heart soars with a hope he hadn't felt in a long, long time of finding more of his people. He would have to question him about this other Jedi another time. “Will you not train him, too?”

“No, I will be training him,” Luke said, and he can see the Mandalorian visibly relax. He could tell Grogu and his father and had faced many hardships to find him, and he wasn't about to turn them down for something so small. “The Jedi you speak of must be left over from the Order of old. But I cannot follow their ways completely- I would be a hypocrite if I denied others their attachments when I kept my own, after all.” 

“So I- I can come with you?” the Mandalorian stuttered, and Luke’s heart flutters at how vulnerable he sounded in that exact moment. He offers a warm smile to Grogu’s father, and nods gently. 

“There isn't enough room in my X-wing, but we can figure something out.” 

The Mandalorian sighs in relief, and takes a small, hesitant step nearer to the Jedi. Luke's smile widens before he nods, and beckons for him to follow. 

The Mandalorian pauses before exiting the room, and nods to everyone there. “Thank you for helping me and the kid,” he said to them. “I owe you all one. Fennec- thank Fett for me.” 

As the assassin across the room nods her head at the statement, Luke’s eyes widen. No- it couldn't possibly be the same Fett he was thinking of. He'd watched Boba Fett get launched into a Sarlacc pit. Then again, the galaxy was a force unto itself and anything was possible at this point. He can't stop himself from smirking at the thought- it'd probably be amusing to run into the bounty hunter again after all of these years had passed. 

Luke and the Mandalorian walk in silence together to the hangar where he'd parked his X-wing. Sure enough, Artoo has it started up and ready for him. He stops when the Mandalorian does, and looks back at him. 

“I don't even know your name,” the Mandalorian pointed out, and, yeah. Luke at this point in his life has grown to assume everyone knew his name. Being hunted down by an entire Empire, with your name plastered on wanted posters across the galaxy could do that to you. 

“It's Luke. Luke Skywalker,” he answered, good naturedly. “And yours?”

The Mandalorian hesitates on answering until Grogu chirps encouragingly from the Jedi’s gentle hold. He sighs before responding, “Din Dijarin.” 

Luke smiles warmly at Din, and can't stop himself from winking- so un-Jedi-like of him- and says, “Well, Din, I think we’re going to have some fun together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment your thoughts me wanna talk rn :^)


End file.
